


Mr.Stark, you cannot die and Time Travel

by ImTooTiredForThisUserNameShit



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Homophobic Language, Illnesses, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jarvis has common sense, Kidnapping, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Other, Past Abuse, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Character Death, Trust Issues, deaged Tony Stark, time travel au?, two tony starks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImTooTiredForThisUserNameShit/pseuds/ImTooTiredForThisUserNameShit
Summary: Tony snaps his fingers, expecting to die. Instead, he gets transported to 2015, January 15th! In the avenger's Facility! How's Tony gonna get out of this one?UPDATE: this is the sadder version of this fic, I will be poster a happier version and updating it a day after this angster  one Gets updated.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 46
Kudos: 49





	1. Where Am I?

Tony Snapped his fingers, then he suddenly saw white. Which wasn’t surprising. What was surprising, was when he felt himself suddenly drop. Was this part of the process? Is he going to The Underworld? Tony didn’t know what the hell was going on. 

Then suddenly Tony’s body hit the really hard ground. The ground now felt similar to how landing in Afghanistan felt. Tony yelped in pain. ‘Why, would that hurt?’ Tony thought. Tony slowly got up and saw he was in his lab, except he didn’t feel so tall. Not a nonhuman height though, which is comforting that he wasn’t reincarnated as some baby rodent. Tony looked down at his hands, yep unmistakably human. 

Did he go back in time? Was he a ghost? Tony never did have belief systems really, whatever anyone else said worked with him. Tony pushed onto his chest, expecting to feel slight pain from the reactor being there for so many years. While Tony did feel his chest, he didn’t feel any type of pain. Which was kinda weird, if you asked him. He looked around to see he was around the height of his desk. 

“FRIDAY?” No AI responded.

“FRIDAY is not an active AI, at this moment,” JARVIS spoke in his nonchalant voice.

“JARVIS? You’re online?” Tony looked surprised, ‘definitely back in time’.

“Should I not be, sir?” Jarvis seemed deeply confused

“Erm, no you should be. What is the date, JARVIS?”

“January 15th, 2015. Sir.” ‘So Before Ultron.’

Tony walked out of the lab, stealthy sneaking to a bathroom. He doesn’t even know if he  **_is_ ** Tony Stark.

Tony stealthy walked into the bathroom and realized weirdly he couldn’t see in the mirror. Tony was never on the tall side, but still, he should be able to see in the mirror. He climbed onto the sink with a bit of struggle. Then Tony got a scare as he peered into the mirror.

He was Tony Stark, he was just 11? About that age, Tony was always small for his age. If Tony had to put a finger on it, he’d say he’s about 4’8-5’0.

‘If it is 2015, then the rest of the team is here... If that is the case. I’m doomed.’ Tony sighed.

Tony scruffled his hair messily. His Hair is his only support system, cause Tony’s about to be found in The Avengers Facility. He wasn’t an idiot, he knew he was likely gonna be caught. He set up the security himself. So he’s gonna be caught. Either as one of 3 things, A random kid, an intruder, or Tony Stark. The worst being the latter and the best option being the first option. 

‘Now I have to sneak out of an extremely secured building. Jarvis, you better not tattle on me.’ Tony sneaked out the door, walking slowly up the stairs. This building is huge, he walked into a hallway, turned the corner, then hit right into Steve’s chest. Steve and Tony met the eyes of each other for a second. 

Tony then got a brilliant idea... To run. Which of course confused Steve and made him suspicious. Steve reached out grabbed Tony’s shoulder and pulled him back.


	2. Make Yourslef at home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's got himself a bit of a home area now, unfortunately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart when I see a comment, bookmark, or kudos: *Insert explosion of love*  
> The 1st chapter has been changed around a bit!
> 
> Seriously thank you for all the help!!
> 
> I need more support on what to call older and younger Tony.
> 
> Bulding up to climax is really boring at times!

“And who would you be?” Steve turned Tony to look at Steve.

“Erm Uh- I-I’m A-T” ‘Quick Anyothy think of a name, ANYTHING” “Atlantis!” Tony Blurted.

“Okay,... Atlantis, where are your parents?”

“Erm- St-he-Orphan!” Tony blurted out without a thought ‘How was HE gonna play orphan?!’

“You’re an orphan? Why are you here?” Steve lowered himself to Tony’s level.

“Lost” Tony shrugged.

“Oh, well.” Steve thought

“Well, I guess I can’t leave. A what...? An 8-year-old kid, here?” Steve sighed.

“I’m 11.” Tony Shrugged 

“Oh, sorry. Don’t fret kid, I was small at your age too!” Steve softly smiled at Tony. Tony didn’t appreciate being patronized though.

“Just follow me!” Steve smiled at Tony again then got up and started walking down the hallway.

‘There goes my escape route.’ Tony followed.

Tony was brought into the commons room. Bruce was asking Thor questions about Asgard, on one couch. Then on the other was Clint, Natasha, and Himself

‘Well fuck’ 

The three were sitting on the couch taunting each other.

Older Tony looked up to Steve, then noticed the kid.

“Cap, you steal a kid?” he teased.

“Could ask you the same question, I just found him. Lost in the building His name is Atlanis, and he is an orphan.” Steve explained.

“Well Damn,” Clint said. “We could just send him to the orphanage.”

“I’d doubt the kid, would want that. He probably ran away for a reason.” Older Tony interjected. (Younger Tony, older Tony? Older Tony Physically, younger tony mentally? I don’t even know)

“Well, now we gotta figure, what to do with you.” Steve looked down at the boy.

‘Well, this was just great.’ Tony was frustrated that he had just lost his getaway. 

He huffed, confusing Bruce who was deeply focused on the boy. Tony sighed then and smiled. Looking around at the old room, it was lovely to see his compound again. The feeling of not floating or, trying how to kill a replica of a barney. The couches were white with brown blankets thrown over them. Clint’s hair was speckling with grey hair. Wearing a grey t-shirt and jeans. Steve was wearing a white tee and dark blue jeans. Natasha is wearing a black sweater and black jeans. Bruce had grey all over his hair and was wearing his casual purple sweater and grey sweats. Thor must have been convinced to wear normal clothes because he was wearing a long grey tank top and black shorts. Then himself, Tomy stark was wearing a blue shirt saying “M.I.T” with black jeans. Tony, took in the scene not realizing the others were talking.

“How about we just take him, until we find out what to do with him?” Bruce suggested, “We really can’t just send him back onto the streets.” 

“I like the idea about being around a small version of a midguardian! I Agree!” Thor proudly said. ‘He was getting good at talking normally too.’

“Well, I can’t leave an 11-year old by themself, I guess for now I agree.” Steve sighed.

“I Can take on the kid if they become a spy, so while it’s not the best idea. Fine, I guess. Not paying for anything the kid wants.” Natasha smirked.

“Fine, with me.” Clint shrugged.

“Doesn’t get in my way, won’t get in his,” Older Tony said.

“That has to be one of the first things, we’ve ever agreed on together” Natasha noted.

“Agreed. Okay, well. It’s around 5, we should eat-” Steve was cut off.   
“Poptarts?” Thor interrupted

“Sharmwama?” non-time traveled Tony also interjected.

“I- Okay. Then, I guess we could have that.” Steve sighed, “Make yourself at home kid for a bit, Uh Tony? Do we have spare rooms?” Steve looked over to Not-mentally-destroyed-Tony.

“Yeah come on... What? Atlantis?” 

Dead-Tony nodded. And followed his not as filled with trauma self to a spare room, it was a guest bedroom. 

“Do what you want with it, just don’t blow it up... Please.” Physically older Tony sighed as he left.

‘I make no promises’ as ‘; Altantis’ was left to his own devices


	3. Tony Don't-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets some bright idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for such a short chapter. I'm currently doing so in real life things, so I completely forgot about the story for a hot second. The Support means a bunch, just to let you all know I squeal about comments and bookmarks, just to let you know.

A couple of hours later, Tony was wandering around in the small library. The building had dark oak bookshelves that went from the front to the back of the room. Leaving no wall space until the glass door, and even the door had a bookshelf hanging over it. No avengers used this room, besides Bruce Steve and sometimes Natasha. The sections were labeled clearly, since Tony didn’t expect anyone but, Bruce to understand the library's format when designing it. The fictional books were taking up about 1 bookshelf, children’s fictional books were taking up 3 spaces in a small corner., and the rest was non-fiction.

Tony’s was trying to see if in this small room of books, maybe there be something about time travel, but what did Tony expect, of course, there weren’t. Tony would need to figure out how to get to Stephen Strange to get ahold of time travel books or some other magical folk.

That’s it…! Tony would go to Strange! But… Tony doesn’t have any way to get access to Strange unless Strange was gonna show up on his own. Tony was out of luck. Wait, Tony didn’t have to stay with his team. He could run away, Strange was only 8 minutes out. Tony brighten, ‘ this is why I was named genius’ ran to his guest bedroom and thought out a route. 

  
  
  



	4. Cold, Freezing, and chillin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony didn't think this through and planned nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buildups are fun, aren't they?

Tony was thinking of routes when suddenly the door opened, Tony quickly shut the map and hid the pencil. Looked up at the white door, seeing a confused Natasha in the doorway.

You coming to eat?” Natasha asked, with her dark green eyes tried to figure out why the kid startled so harshly. “Whatcha doing on the floor?”

“Uh-Uh Yeah, I’ll come to eat. I was just relaxing on the floor! I find it comfortable!” Tony who has known Natasha for years, knew she didn’t believe it. Atlantis wouldn’t be aware of that so, he had to play it cool.

Natasha and Tony’s eyes met. His brown stared at hers for awhile. Tony tries to force his innocent eyes to come out, making sure Natasha couldn’t see the years of trauma behind his dark chocolate eyes. Tony adored looking into Natasha’s eyes. He wasn’t in love with her, no. He just felt home in those eyes, just like he does look into Clint’s, Steve’s, Rhodey’s, Bruce’s, Thor’s, Morgan’s, Peter’s, and Pepper’s. All of his team and more. Just because they were the only people could count on, if he needed it. Sure he and Natasha didn’t always trust each other, and Steve and he fought like cats and dogs. These people were still the same people, who watched his back and didn’t die for 11+ years. 

` “You coming, or we just gonna stare at each other forever?” Natasha broke his monologue.

“Yeah, Yeah sorry just thinking.” Tony blurted out.

“I can see that. About what?” Nat’s eyes soften

“Family.” That wasn’t a lie in Tony’s mind.

“Oh, I'm sorry kid.” Right he’s an orphan he should be upset at this topic.

“It’s fine, I’m okay” Tony Smiled at her warmly and she led him to the dining room where they ate, the team chattered and keeping their conversations ‘kid-friendly’ Tony rolled his eyes. He loved being here, but he just didn’t belong.

Later that night, Tony grabbed the map and route. The pencil he’d been using, and started drawing out a map. 1 hour for an adult, it's gonna take Tony about 1 and 30 minutes if he’s lucky. 

Around 2:35 Am, Tony snuck out of his room and walked grabbing a small solid box filled with wrenches and placed it in front of said window. Tony’s life was never that simple, so when he put his foot on the box he scraped his leg causing a large gash. Apparently, whoever thought it was a good idea to put wrenches in a box also thought to put screwdrivers in said box too. So evidently, this person was dumb as fuck. 

Tony climbed back on the box, his heels getting lightly scratched in the process. Tony climbed out of the window and… fell. Tony wasn’t surprised at that, however, he did forget that a child’s pain tolerance is awful so he felt like crying when his arm scraped against the wall and his head hit the hard concrete ground. 

Tony quickly got up and started running towards the streets. His bare feet freezing while doing so. Tony had completely forgotten it was January and freezing!! Tony was currently wearing a small red t-shirt and pajama pants, and it was 23 degrees out!

“Fuck, Fuck, Fuck. I Did not think this through!!” Tony ran straight through the side of the streets. Having some adults stare at him, concerned. That was defiantly gonna bite him in the ass later.

He raced through the streets, and then he realized something. Tony didn’t know his way around New York! He looked for street signs anything, but there was nothing. Couldn’t ask anyone because they call the police for a child being out here all alone.

Tony decided to pull a clint and hid inside a ventilation system and try to stay warm. Though the metal was cool against him and it froze tony. Tony could feel cold throughout his body, just like how space was. Tony’s breath quickened. Hyperventilation started to make him feel dizzy, he tried to count something. Instead, he just passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready forrrrrrrr.......
> 
> ANGST  
> ANGST  
> ANSGT
> 
> Thanks For reading!!!


	5. So i Spare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony doesnt freeze to death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decied to spare tony a bit

Tony Woke up in a haze. The Cold bit against his skin, Tony’s whole body could probably use to freeze ice cream. Tony lifted his head only to have it knocked down causing a swell on his head from the pipe. Tony cried up, to only cringe as his young voice echoed back to him. Tony moved out of the vents. The adults looked around concerned about the child but no one stopped to see if he was alright. Tony looked around and wrapped his arms around himself. The morning’s cold breeze froze him. Tony walked the streets for about 10 minutes before he found, a small store handing out worn-out coats. Tony approached the Blond woman handing a mother and their child two coats. The two looked tired but went on their day anyways. Tony decided to approach the woman.

“Hello, Madam?” Tony muttered, getting the blond to give him a warm smile. 

“Hello there, you need a coat? State your size and I can get you one right away!” She looked through coats.

“Erm, 11 maybe 12? Large, maybe medium?” Tony barely knew how his daughter matched to clothes. Not 11 year him. “I think medium.”

“Alright, here you go! Have a nice day- Oh dear.” The woman’s warm smile cut off, as Tony pulled on the coat and zipped up taking in the warmth.

“Sorry?” Tony looked at her confused.

“Do you need shoes?” She looked at Tony with pity. She looked at Tony’s bare feet.

“Oh- yeah, yeah I do.” Tony shrugged.

“Hmm… Can you go inside this shop here and wait for me to come back?” She smiled and led him inside without letting him protest. Went behind the counter and pull out a chair, and led him over to it. “I’ll be back as quick as possible! I promise!” She quickly got sticky notes and a pen. Wrote something went outside and placed the note there. Tony could see through the window as she sped into the streets. 

Tony doesn’t know why he felt so inclined to sit there, but he did. He waited after about 5 minutes she came back with a shoebox. Tony paled, she didn’t mean spend money on him! 

“Sorry, it took so long. Big city, here you go sweetheart.” She handed Tony the box to Tony opened to black sneakers. Tony responded with a guilty look to her. “Wha? Were you lying to me or something? Do you have shoes?” She asked innocently. 

“N-No I don’t, just…you shouldn’t have to spend money on a random kid.” 

“Oh, sweetheart. Don’t you worry about it? I have kids of my own, I couldn’t imagine letting any kid freeze, as a parent. I hope you understand.” She smiled at him. Yeah, Tony understood. Not in the way she expects him to. Tony couldn’t bear the thought of some kid freeze, hence why Stark Intrusties profit also goes to some charities.

“Thank you. My name is Atlantis.” Tony stook out her hand.

“Why, hello my name is Rebeca, and I hope you have a great day.” She left and handle the coat rack again. Leaving Tony to leave on his own. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not ready for the writing ive been doing.


End file.
